Quest:The Seven Glyphs of Kaldenrook
|Desc = Keep examining a portrait inside the alehouse until you have an unexpected encounter. |Req = |Diff = 9+ at MR 175 |AS&P = True |Notes = }} General Information This quest was added at the end of June 2019. It serves as an introduction to the adventurer-owned establishments the Privordian Alehouse and The Bubbling Cauldron. There is a new mechanic here. Many of the random checks loop, which means that you'll keep on getting a certain check until you've either reached the required number or failed at your intended action. You can find the number you scored by adding together the results of your rolls. A high average score will mean that you complete an action in fewer checks and vice versa. Tips * You'll lose a lot of SP in the final part, the more you have the better * Save your game regularly, you can die in random checks * A high mastery in Thievery and Diplomacy will help * Holding once ground when a woman attacks and hesitating to step through a door will result in instant death Prerequisites Untested Walkthrough You will be travelling all around Tysa in this quest, so the walkthrough has been split into parts. The Portraits Examine a portrait next to the fireplace three times to wake up its inhabitant, Grythella Longmarsh. You get a backstory about her failed dealings with dark magic two centuries ago and her mentor's spell going awry, imprisoning them both in portraits. He managed to turn the thing she accidentally summoned into seven stones, she wants you to find them all in order to free her from the portrait. You don't get a choice, she places a on you and says that she won't remove it until she's free. She tells you that you can find her mentor, Kaldenrook, somewhere in The Bubbling Cauldron. You find his portrait in an alcove there, you need to investigate it three times to wake him as well. You get his side of the backstory and find out about two children the two of them adopted. At one point he asks you if Grythella said anything about him and you get a Hand of Fate choice: * Tell Kaldenrook she spoke fondly of him * Tell Kaldenrook she said little about him * Recite to him some of her exact words Your response affects his emotional reaction, other consequences are untested. Eventually he tells you that the first stone is under an iron plate in The Fleeing Quarry, somewhere in Port Hallik. Each stone will lead you to the next one. * Ask Kaldenrook about the Death Hex you bear: He says that it's just a trick and isn't real. * Say nothing about it: The adventure continues. Port Hallik Visit the harbour and inquire about the 'Fleeing Quarry', an old man will eventually advice you to inquire at Brigsol's Hides instead. Go there and Mayhull will tell you that Sylas Moorfall the magistrate might be able to find the information. Go there and drop Mayhull Brigsol's name to make him start looking. Sylas tells you that the Quarry has been renamed quite a few times and informs you that it burned down under its last known name, The Boiled Hammer. Visit the harbour again, investigate a fire-ravaged building and Explore the charred ruins. You get several instances of a . You need to get a high enough cumulative score from all of them before you find the plate, 635 is sufficient. The score from failed checks also counts, it is possible to find the plate directly after one of them. Removing it requires a cumulative score of at least 497 from another . At last you get the first , an old woman tells you to go to Talinus next and gives a map-related hint. Talinus You spot the next stone as you're leaving the shop of Elakyrn the Mapmaker, she wants 500 gold for it. * Pay her 500 gold for the stone: You get it fair and square. * Attempt to steal the stone: Looped , failure untested. * Decline to purchase it and leave: You can change your mind at any point. The next hint leads you to The Ruined City of Tarn and gives an ominous warning, saving before proceeding is recommended. Tarn You spot a sleeping man in the sheltered hollow. He doesn't appreciate your interruption very much and you try to calm him down. Looped . You get 32 XP to Diplomacy for succeeding and one of the stones drops out of his satchel. He doesn't want it any more and tells you to take it, then a portal starts to open and you have to battle magically induced terror. You get five loops of a . You acquire the stone and see the word Dragonwrath. Dragonwrath The woman with the fourth stone approaches you while you're heading to Cinder Hall and wants you to prove her worth. All of the options here give little information and ultimately lead to her game of riddles. They become progressively more difficult and you may only fail twice. * . * . * . * . * . * . * Occasionally encountered . ** Success: 32 General XP. ** Failure: She attacks you. *** 24 XP for successfully using Fortification (70+). *** Attempt to dodge her hurtling attack: . *** Hold your ground: You die. She'll be out for the count no matter how you survive this, you get the fourth stone and a child asks if you've been to The Eye of the Sea. Return to Port Hallik and kneel before it. A woman will appear and direct you to Trithik, where you'll find a man with the rest of the stones. Trithik In Trithik, you can find Blight in the northern part of the city, by the Russled Grouse gambling hall. He will ask you for a gold coin, and lecture you on your pointless charity if you give him a coin and praise you if you do not. He will challenge you to a game of Dragon's Larder, a sequence of that continues until one player reaches 1000 cumulative points (which is the direct result of the checks, added until someone reaches the total. He can score as high as 201 (possibly higher), and as low as 37 (probably lower), full stat bonuses and a Thievery score somewhere in the 70-80 range should be enough to guarantee success. You get another 32 general XP reward for winning, the result of losing is undocumented. Final Battle Once you finish the game, you are confronted by the spirits who you encountered until now, including Grythella and Kaldenrook. After some exposition, you fight the malevolent entity that holds them to this curse. First, you must make a looped to resist a freezing prison of shadow. 98 or lower makes minimal progress, between 100 and 117 or higher makes decent progress, while 127 or higher makes excellent progress. All checks, excluding the final successful attempt, deal damage. Damage seems to increase over time, starting between 5-20 and increasing to over 60 (highest attested is 68) damage per attempt after seven attempts. Whether or not you have minimal, decent or excellent progress, you seem to take the same amount of damage. Once free of the shadow prison, you fight a sequence of fights with no chances to flee or heal in between. * * * * After a brief interlude (with time to heal), you face an ensnaring glyph. You must make . After four successes, you break free and gain 128 general XP. Then you encounter the ghosts of the individuals you encountered so far, and receive +1 MR, +1 SP, and +1 NV and lose the (fake) Death Hex. You must then make a looped as the building crumbles around you. After between six and eight or so checks (61 or higher passes, didn't encounter failure) you reach the door. Remaining where you are results in instant death. Upon stepping through the door, you tumble into the void and find yourself in front of the Privordian, unaware of what exactly transpired but gaining 8,192 general experience and 1,024 AS&P experience. Rewards * Up to 120 specific XP to various skills and powers * 224 general XP for passing various checks * +1 to MR, SP and NV * 8192 general XP at end * 1024 All Skills and Powers XP at the end Category:Ways to alter your base stats